


dance is love dance is life

by fuwaesthetic



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwaesthetic/pseuds/fuwaesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You just need to relax," Jude replies, lifting Ivar’s left arm and trailing his fingers down back to his shoulder as he steps around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dance is love dance is life

"You just need to relax," Jude replies, lifting Ivar’s left arm and trailing his fingers down back to his shoulder as he steps around him. 

That’s easy for him to say. He’s the type to pick up on things quick while the rest of them stumble through steps and have to work on getting there. Not to mention he’s doing it as a  _hobby_. Dance isn’t supposed to be a hobby, it’s supposed to be a lifestyle, a religion, a—

"Are you even listening?"

Ivar blinks rapidly, turning around; Jude gives him an amused, if exasperated, look and kneels back down to the stereo at his feet. “I said we were going to try it with the music this time. You’ve got the moves down, but… I think you’re having trouble matching them to the beat.”

"I can do them just fine, thanks," Ivar snaps back, earning raised eyebrows and a sound of acknowledgement from his dance partner—and once the music starts and Jude’s beside him, he breathes in

and out, stepping right. They move through the motions like clockwork, hips swirling and heads turning, palms against the air before they turn into fingers combing through hair. Left, spin, slide, stretching back and falling falling—

Jude’s arms are beneath him, steadying him, and Ivar rights himself with his help. He shoves him a second later, brushing himself off and pretending to ignore the irked twitch of Jude’s lips.


End file.
